


Kings of rope and yarn

by JusticeBanana



Series: Yarn adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cockrings, Dom Peter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Stiles Knits, Stress Relief, Switch Stiles, rope king peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: Peter Hale, the big bad wolf with this super violent history, climbing in through the window, to see brash bold obnoxious Stiles...... knitting.Stiles stress knits and Peter is a bondage king.In this fandom we’ve all seen bondage and knotting, but have we seen bondage and knitting. I bet not, so here you go. Sometimes chat-rooms do me some good!





	Kings of rope and yarn

Stiles is sitting on his bed, his favourite yarn bowl in front of him, frantically knitting at the scarf made of all his scrap yarn when he hears his window open, he fully expects Scott to just sit down and wait patiently as usual until Stiles is done with the lap before putting it safely away. The week had been horrible, and he’d almost knitted an entire 10 feet scarf out of stress in just a day. What the fuck where they going to do about the god damn sphinx roaming the forests?! The poor deer and bucks.

He doesn’t hear Scott’s usual noise-making process of sitting down by the desk, so he just glances in his direction. He almost drops his needles as he sees Peter with his jaw literally dropped still sitting on the windowsill.

“Uh i can explain?” he tries and sees Peter make his way into the room without saying anything. “You cannot judge me!! I stress knit okay, and you are one of the reasons I’m usually stressed!” he continues, and Peter just looks at him oddly.

“I work with rope and uh ‘yarn’ myself.” Peter says and still looks shocked. Like he gets it, he’s usually loud and brash and here he is knitting like a grandma, but he needs to occupy himself!

“You… knit?” Stiles turn to be shocked.

“No, I… I do shibari.” peter says and by the look on his face he expects stiles to know what that is, but Stiles doesn’t know! He knits, he doesn’t know what other crafts there are out there.

“Is that like crochet?” He asks, and Peter looks, disappointed? Scared? Ecstatic? It’s hard to say with him, but it some kind of feeling, he seems a bit happy about it, but stiles can’t figure out if Peter likes that he doesn’t know what it is or if he’s relieved stiles doesn’t know what it is. Either way he seems like he’s shocked that stiles isn’t mocking him or something. But, how could he? He was literally caught red handed with knitting needles in his hands.

“Not exactly. You should google that, it’s good for stress. I’ll leave you and, that, alone.” he says and waves at stiles very gross yarn bowl, the kind where the yarn comes out an ogre’s nose.

“Hey Peter!” Stiles says before he can jump of the goddamn second floor. “If you ever tell anyone that i knit i will shove these where the sun doesn’t shine!”

 

Stiles does google shibari. It’s an “oh” kind of moment. He is dead sure that Peters emotion was definitely that he liked that stiles didn’t know. It’s not often Stiles doesn’t know sexstuff, but he didn’t. Its once in a blue moon that he appears innocent and he’s pretty sure that is exactly what Peter liked. The perverted old geezer. It’s good for stress. Oh, fuck it. Question is though, peter is a fucking enigma, it would surprise Stiles if he was the one who liked being tied up. At the same time, he could definitely see peter with a rope in his hands focused on tying someone up all proper and gently. Shit. He knew he had a thing for cuffs, and older dudes. But Peter motherfucking Hale and rope should be on his fuck that list. And not the i want to fuck that list, the FUCK THAT not happening list is what he was talking about.

 

So, Stiles has a whole folder on shibari now, not a bookmark folder like everything else because who the fuck saves porn at this day and age? No, a proper downloaded folder hidden in a movies folder on his desktop. Why? He needs them. Fuck.

 

He even sits down one night and googles shibari + Peter hale with mixed hopes of finding something and at the same time hopes of not finding anything. He does find something though. Turns out The Jungle used to be a different kind of club back in the days. With Peter as the resident rope king. He on principle refuses to touch the boner that information gets him. No way José!

 

It takes about two weeks before Peter corners him looking so out of character considering he always looks like he has all your dirty secrets in his pocket (which alright he has one of Stiles’). But this day he looks oddly off and it’s uncanny.

“You googled it.” he states and Stiles almost trips even though he’s not moving.

“You told me too!” he says

“No i mean, you googled me.” he looks unimpressed now and Stiles can just stand there.

“How’d you know?” he asks, eyes squinting at the older man.

“Because you didn’t look at me every five seconds a couple of days ago. Also, it’s you, of course you’d try to find out.” how could Stiles argue with that.

“Well sure, whatever! A secret for a secret.”

“Well mine isn’t a secret, i was honestly more shocked you didn’t know what it was and the fact that i caught you doing grandma things.” he says and Stiles baffles.

“Not out loud, you promised!”

“I didn’t actually but i won’t tell. Calm down.” he laughs, and stiles feels his eyes go wide.

“I don’t think i have ever heard you laugh. Except the evil villain laugh when you were jacked up on crazy-pheromones.”

“Well, you’ve given me nothing to laugh about.” But you knit does it goes unsaid.

“Yeah yeah whatever! Bye pervert!”

“Think about the stress relief though. It could be fun.” Peter says and walks off towards wherever it is he lives, and Stiles stands out on the curb by Derek’s loft flabbergasted. Did Peter just offer too? No. Of course not. Peters like what, 40? Why the fuck would he want to do whatever shibari included with a 20-year-old, unreasonable.

 

 

 

Turns out Peter doesn’t think it unreasonable at all.

 

 

**How would it work?**

 

Who is this?

 

**Stiles, duh.**

 

How did you get my number?

Never mind. I don’t want to know.

How would what work?

 

**Shibari, you said it. Keep up.**

 

 

My bad your highness.

However, you’d need or want it to work.

It wouldn’t be sexual if you didn’t want it to.

 

**Not at all?**

**I mean isn’t it inherently sexual?**

 

If you don’t want it to be then absolutely

not. 

It isn’t, its arousing yes, but it’s used not only

for sexual purposes. I’ve helped a lot of people

 with stress that way, it can be immensely calming.

 

**Oh**

 

Disappointed? Or relieved?

 

**Maybe.**

 

Think about what you want,

if you want it that is. Then tell me

when you know. If knitting works, it

works but I’m going to go out on a

limb and say that it’s not enough

considering how much you’d knitted

and how stressed you still were.

 

**Aye, aye captain.**

 

 

 

Stiles truly does think about it and the question isn’t whether he wants it or even if it would help him de-stress. The million-dollar question is: can he trust Peter with this?

 

He doesn’t text Peter back about it, he texts him a few times about pack-things, but they never talk about it again. Peter doesn’t bring it up which is cool, not crossing lines and all that. It isn’t until a couple of months later he realizes he actually do trust Peter to keep him safe. The sphinx situation is dealt with and the bucks and deer are safe, and Stiles realizes he wholeheartedly trusted Peter to be the one to make sure he wasn’t hurt too badly.

Shit

 

 

**I want to try it.**

 

Alright, we’ll figure something out.

 

**You’re not mad it took so long?**

 

Why would I be? You needed to know you

could trust me, right?

 

**Well. Yeah.**

 

Now that you know if you can or not, text

me when you want to get into more

detail.  We are in no hurry.

 

**Thanks**

 

 

 

Fuck it, he thinks as he opens the folder he created months ago now. Trying to leave it alone to not accidentally make a shitty decision. Seems like it won’t be a disaster but hey, it might not be sunshine and roses either, after all the idea involves himself, Peter Hale and bondage rope…

 

 

**Would i have to be naked?**

 

Of course not. Would you want to?

 

**Maybe, not important.**

**Would you want it to be sexual?**

 

Want; yes. Need it; absolutely not.

 

**Diplomatic**

 

You call the shots Stiles,

When you’ve compiled your tests and decided

if I’ve passed them i have a few ideas for ties

and positions.

 

**I can test you if i feel the need to!**

 

Of course, but do you feel that you really need to or are you stalling

because it’s a bit scary and you don’t want to

 sound stupid by asking what’s involved?

 

**I plead the fifth.**

 

Of course, you do.

 

**I demand you bring me sugary coffee and a baked**

**good and we’ll talk about this like adults.**

 

So, grown up!

 

**Shut up perv.**

 

 

He doesn’t expect Peter to show up half an hour later with fresh cupcakes and a caramel latte. He expected to come like two hours later so that stiles would steep in anticipation and to come without both coffee and baked goods.

 

“So, like say we do this, i let you tie me up all good and snug. Then what. If it isn’t sexual what would happen once I’m tied up?” he blurts it out because while he may be an adult he never in his wildest imagination thought he’d talk to Peter about this and it’s a bit scary. Good scary to be honest but still scary!

 

“We could watch a movie, i could give you a massage, read you a book. Whatever within reason considering you’d be pretty immobile at times.” Peter says as he drains his coffee and like basketball pro cans it straight into the trashcan behind him.

 

“Oh, that’s, that’s actually not what i expected but it sounds nice.” he licked his lips and Peter hummed at his response.

 

“You could also take a nap if you’d like, or if it’s just a simpler harness you could do whatever around the house you usually do. Like knit.” Peter sounds soft and not even a little bit mocking as he says it and it’s calming.

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“Stiles, we’re pack, i won’t harm you.”

 

“I know, it’s just. I don’t like being vulnerable but at the same time I feel like I could actually need to try this.”

 

“I know, but you won’t be as vulnerable as you think, in every sense of the word you’ll be empowered, and I’ll be there so nothing will happen to you.” Peter even smiled as he said it and how would Stiles be able to pass that up, really.

 

“Alright, let’s try it.” Stiles says and Peter smiles widely. Not even predatory just wide. Its uncanny really. They talk for a while, Peter shows him some ropework he thinks would be good for Stiles, how Peter knows what would suit him is beyond him but trusts it because it sure looks exceptionally great!

 

“Can we try something simple now?” Stiles asks, and Peter just nods but does look a bit taken aback.

“How about this? He says a few minutes later as he shows Stiles a simple but beautiful harness tie. His arm would be free as well as his legs, but Peter explains that it will still create a pressure and legit uses the word ‘hug’ to describe the feeling. As he ties a maybe not bondage safe rope they found in the garage around his clad torso Stiles feels that yes, this was more than he ever hoped for. They spend the rest of the night with watching movies and honest to god cuddling and it does in fact embrace him like a hug.

 

 

 

Stiles ends up wanting to do “the real thing” at Peters, because no one knows where he lives so no one can barge in and make things weird. Well stiles know now but that’s on Peter, he just straight out told him when he asked if they could do it at his place. So that’s where he is currently sitting, sipping on a bottle of Gatorade as Peter shows him what he thought off.

 

“You said you didn’t want to “whimp out and go to small” but I’m not going to hang you from the ceiling, so maybe this?” Peter says as he shows Stiles a picture of a man in what seems like an intricate harness with his arms tied on his sides. It’s not scary, it’s not too advanced, not considering Stiles usually jumps into the deep end, the problem’s more that it’s just so fucking sexy.

 

“Uh, yeah, yes, sure. We’ll do that.” he says and nods at Peter. “Yes.”

 

“Breathe Stiles.”

 

“Oh yeah, right. Breathing. I just got a bit excited there.”

 

“I noticed. If you need me to stop you say stop and i will get the ropes off. If you want to wait and breathe just say wait.”

 

“Yes boss!” Stiles mock-salutes and Peter laughs. Stiles gets his jeans off, because that just must happen.

 

“So, this is what you did for a living, tie people up at that club?” Stiles says as Peter has started wrapping rope around his neck loosely, then over his shoulders and working his way down slowly. Stiles can feel himself relax for every knot Peter does.

 

“well not only, it was my club so there was a lot else to handle but i did like that the most yes.” he says as he wraps the coarse rope around his wrists and ties it together just above his lower belly.

 

“You owned the jungle?”

 

“Mhmm I wasn’t a good person Stiles, but I do my best to be a good dom. There is a lot of bad things I condone but rape and abuse is not one of them, sex is nothing but horrid without consent and trust. So, I needed there to be a safe space, and I still want to achieve that even without the jungle.” Peter seems focused as he drags the rope from the knot between his wrists and slides it between his legs and his briefs. Each length of rope along the insides of his thighs and up his back to finish off in a knot, making his cock bulge more than usual. When did this start being so more intimate than it looked?! He was breathing harshly as Peter rose behind him. “There all done. Let’s sit down for now.” he says as he leads Stiles towards the sofa. Every step making the rope rub against his groin. Peter pretends like he doesn’t see Stiles getting redder and redder in his face and he just hopes he don’t pop a boner. He’s pretty sure he will though, and he isn’t the least bit subtle, he took his pants off for god’s sake, he’s pretty sure Peter knows he’s fishing for sex.

“Earth to Stiles.” Peter laughs, a bit smugly to be honest and stiles groans.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s working fine i see. Now, tell me to stop when you see something you’d like to watch.” he says and starts scrolling through Netflix. Stiles packed in a tight bundle beside him.

It doesn’t take long into Wonder Woman before he slips into a nap.

 

“Can we do the same time as last time?” Stiles asks as Peter opens the door for him.

“Of course. What else do you want?” he asks, and Stiles knows he’s fishing.

“That’s a very loaded question zombie wolf!” Stiles bristles and he can feel the excitement rise in him.

“Oh, I know. But you do want something else, don’t you?” Peter growls and leans into his space, scenting him. Stiles remains silent, but his body does not. “You know i can smell your excitement but i need you to understand that i won’t touch you if you don’t tell me before i get that rope on you. No matter how much you beg.” he continues as he licks a stripe up Stiles’ neck and boy if that doesn’t make his whole body catch fire.

“You. You may do that. Touch me. If you want. Like only if you want to. I want to.” He’s backed up against the door and he’d bet money on the fact that Peter can feel that he’s getting hard.

“I very much do.” Peter smirked and kissed him and there it was, the original annoying sass and Stiles melted. He always had weird responses to dangerous people. Like the man is dad brought into the station once, robbed a lady but all Stiles could see were the dangerous man’s amazing eyes and bulging muscles. He’d never actually do anything with him though. At least he didn’t think so. Stiles valued trust and loyalty to much.

“I want to tie your arms at the side this time, and if you let me I’ll tie your legs up too.” Peter said as he helped Stiles take his shirt off.

“Yes that’s, um, that’s great.”

“does it make you hard Stiles, thinking about the control I’ll have?” Peter’s voice low and husky with want and desire.

Stiles groans as peter puts a hand on his crotch over his jeans. “yes Peter.” He says and now Peter can definitely feel how hard he is. He unbuttons Stiles jeans and pulls them off.

“You want to get naked for this one Stiles?” Peter whispers in his ear as Stiles is standing there in his boxer briefs and he can’t help but whimper at the thought of being naked and tied up. God knows what Peter will do to him.

“yes please.” He says and feels the heat over his face spreading. As soon as he’s said it Peter grips his boxers and gently tugs them down and Stiles steps out of them. His breath is coming out in short but calm breaths and he has an urge to pant as Peter comes to stand before him, in his ridiculously hot button-down and a pair of chinos. He can see the bulge in Peters pants and can’t help but to stare.

“So gorgeous. Now pet, i want you to feel the rope and tell me if it’s to coarse. Then I want you to tell me if there is anywhere you don’t want me to touch you and if I can make you cum like this.” Peter says as if he’s putting down the rules for a party. His mouth is dry and salivating at the same time as he nods. He touches the rope Peter offers him carefully, making sure to drag it on the back of his hand as Peter showed him since the insides of his hand would be more okay with the roughness.

“It’s fine, it’s nice.” He says and swallows. He’s naked this time and his mind won’t let him forget. Peter motions for him to continue. “I don’t think so, I’m fine with wherever. No wait, not my feet, I’m too ticklish.” He says and Peter laughs

“I won’t touch your feet then. How do you feel about me making you come Stiles?”

“You going to fuck me?”

“No not this time, it would be too much I think for us right now. I do however plan to use my fingers if you’ll let me, maybe a smaller vibrator.” He purrs, and Stiles is ready to explode.

“I think I’ll nut before you even get that far if I’m honest.” Stiles feels himself get redder as he talks and all he wants is for peter to tie him up and wreck him. He’d have liked for him to fuck him, but he understood Peters hesitations. “But if I haven’t you totally have my permission to do what you see fit for me to have the most amazing orgasm ever.” He swallows as Peters eyes turns a shade darker and he can see him adjusting himself in his pants.

“I have an idea for that, you just relax, and we’ll get started.”

Peter starts slowly as usual and ties him up carefully feet after feet of rope collecting in knots and lengths on this body. His hands tightly secured on his sides, moving neither forward or back or anywhere. As he ties the last knots on his sides above his hands, once more having pulled the rope along his thighs on the front and up again at the sides of his ass.

He was almost bursting at the seams as Peter led him towards the empty bed, looking almost barren with no pillows or covers, merely a sheet on it. He sat down and let peter push his back onto the mattress as he arranged his legs knees up, calf and thigh touching and tied his ankles to his thighs. Stiles realized that this way he wouldn’t be able to stretch out his legs. As Peter finished that up he turned to his bedside table and Stiles let out a sigh, letting his worries fly away.

“All that is missing is a gag and a fuckin machine and I’ll be just like my favourite porno.” He regrets it the instance it is out of his mouth, not because he didn’t want peter to know but because he knew that was not what he had intended to say.

“Mhmm, I think that will be best saved for another day, but you’d be so unbelievably pretty like that Stiles. All tied up like this, or maybe over a bench on your stomach, taking what I gave you, seeing how long you could stand it.” He says, probably having realized Stiles got harder and more aroused as Peter talks.

“Shit.” Was all he really could say, and Peter laughed, but Stiles knew Peter was filing the information away for a later date. Stiles habit of jumping into things quickly resulted in this scenario and he was eager to get to even more challenging ones. But he agreed with peter abut the not being time yet, because right now he was tipping the line of being excitedly nervous and being nervous about going to far to quickly.

“This though, we can use today I think. What do you say?” Peter says as he holds up a steel cockring and Stiles heart lurches in his chest, there were a part of him that felt that would be too much but the other part, the part which made it all so much more exciting and made him both harder and lightheaded just of the thought of it screamed yes. He could see Peter had already noticed Stiles getting excited at the thought but just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer and that decided it. He had already come this far, why not let Peter torture him. The thought of taking whatever Peter gave him, doing what he thought would be good was all he wanted in that moment. There was a complete trust that if Peter said he’d like it or need it he’d have said yes, because he wanted to push himself, so he could see and feel what Peter wanted him too. He was beyond fucked seven ways to Sunday, but he was completely fine with it. He had been for a while now, he’d trusted Peter far longer than he thought but he was a bit shocked just how natural this mindset felt and just how far that trust extended.

“Please.” He moans and Peter’s quick to slide the tight, cold steel down his cock and he almost regrets the decision as Peter strokes his cock a few times and know that without the ring he’d have come now. He still needs too but he can’t and had he known it’d feel this way he’d have hesitated a little. That being said he loved it, he felt helpless and so out of control and he shouldn’t like it, but he did because it wasn’t his job to sorry, just to enjoy and see what all of this led too. See what Peter would untangle inside of him.

“How does that feel?” he asks Stiles and rubs soothing circles across his stomach

“It’s unpleasant.” He says honestly, and Peter moves his hand towards his crotch.

“Do you want me to remove it right away?” he asks, and stiles is grateful but just shakes his head.

He is completely earnest when he speaks. “No, I want to try what you think will be good.”

“Such a good boy for me.” Peter purrs and strokes Stiles cock a few more times and he can’t help but to mewl as the sensations crawls through his insides. He’s not anxious, he’s not scared, just hopeful and excited for what’s to come and Peter seems to notice, or at least smell it because he just smiles treacherously before he licks a stripe down Stiles cock and swallows him down. He must look like a mess when Peter drops him out of his mouth and wipes the corner with his hand.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asks and Stiles nods and words an affirmative as good as he can.

“Good boy.” He says and Stiles moans as he says it and pinches a nipple.  He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger as he talks making stiles gasp with every other word. “so gorgeous for me, maybe I should invest in a fucking machine, watching you let go of reality at my control, see how long it takes for you to come on the dildo, how many times more you can come before its to much.” He pinches harder and Stiles groans at the twinge of pleasure. “tell me stiles, are you a size queen?” Stiles knows exactly what it is but not what to answer so he just nods.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” He says and Peter hums and switches to his unabused nipple.

“Does it excite you to be fucked by something big?” he asks, gently and Stiles has a feeling it more of a dirty talk sort of thing than an actual query, because right now it is an exciting thought, but if he wasn’t so wound up he might have been more scared at the thought of something huge going up where he’d only have fingers before. He doesn’t answer, and Peter doesn’t seem to mind, he just continues to roll his poor nipples between his fingers. He leaves Stiles alone for a few seconds as he rummages around in a drawer and his nipples feels like they’re on fire.

“Still want me to continue?” Peter asks, and Stiles rolls his eyes at him.

“Sooner rather than later.” He murmurs which earns him a light swat to his ass, but he gasps as if it spread a fire through him.

“Behave Stiles, or I might not give you what you want.”

“I’m sorry. Please, I need you to touch me.” He lets it out in a huff and he know he’s blushing.

“Where Stiles, where do you need me to touch you?” Peter teases.

Stiles moans it out, mostly because Peter picked up the job of abusing his nipples and is once again pinching and rolling them.

“Please Peter.”

“very well.” Peter says and leaves his nipples alone again, he hears the cap of lube and shortly after he feels the cold liquid on his ass, a finger pushing and prodding. It slides in easier than Stiles assumed and Peter moans himself as it slides in without hesitation. He twits it and crooks it around and for every movement Stiles feels a tinge of electricity move through him. He can’t think anymore, all his focus on Peter Hales finger inside of him twisting and turning and suddenly there is two of them, it feels like time disappears from him as his body just invites Peters fingers inside. Two turns to three and Peter is slowly abusing his prostate as Stiles moans and whimpers. All of a sudden, he’s empty and it feels like the worst thing that could happen. He wiggles closer to Peter who tuts him.

“You won’t be empty for much longer.” He shows stiles a fairly small prostate massager and he nods before Peter can even ask. It slides in and it nudges his prostate no matter how he moves his pelvic. Peter turns it on and he is lost in a haze of sounds and moans and he knows he’s spewing out ramblings and words, but he doesn’t know what. It’s so much pleasure it’s threatening to move over the edge and Stiles relishes in the sensation until Peter grips his angry looking cock and licks a gently strip up and down and Stiles almost wails as he begs Peter to take the ring of.

“You can do a few more seconds Stiles I promise. Just a few seconds.” He says as he swallows him down once before gently taking the ring with him as he pulls his mouth away once more. Stiles screams as he comes without warning in Peters mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind, he just swallows it down and licks is lips. He wastes no time in untying Stiles, just uses his claws to cut through the rope and Stiles slumps together in a pile of sweaty limbs.

 

When he wakes up later, there is a cover on top of them and he’s wearing boxers. Peter is wearing a t-shirt instead now but no pants and are curled up next to him.

“Morning sleepy.” He says as Stiles twists and turns.

“Morning.” He mumbles and tries to get comfortable.

“How are you feeling.”

“good, very good. Like I had the best massage ever.” He was feeling good, loose limbed and loose minded, he felt fresh.

“Good to hear. It wasn’t to much?”

“Not even a little. You know me, I’m a deep end kind of guy.”

“Mm, you are also stubborn and think that putting up boundaries are giving up.”

“true but not in this, I think that would just be a disaster.”

“Such a smart boy. Thirsty?”

“yeah. Hungry too.”

“I’ll get us breakfast. How about pancakes?”

“How about fuck yes, serve them to me in bed.”

“Not a chance, maybe in front of the tv if you behave.”

“I never behave.”

“Mm, true that.”

“Can you get me my bag, I knitted you a scarf!” 

“Of course you did”


End file.
